Phobos
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Wesker buys Chris a present from India. SMUT. M/M RELATIONSHIPS. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY. Second instalment in my Socks!Verse. Chris/Wesker


_**Phobos**_

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue… Comprendez?**

**Warning: Smut and a hint of fluff/humour**

**Rating: M (See reason above) **

**Summary: Wesker buys Chris a present back from India. **

**A.N: This was started in college (as most of my fics are) my mate carEKaos gave me the prompt; Tigers… and this was born. I don't think a CERTAIN PERSON WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED has written this. I wonder how long it will take for them to write something similar. (Sorry, that was something between carEKaos, I Caught Myself and I.) Anyway, usual shit applies. Not to be taken seriously… Second instalment in my Socks!Verse. **

**On With Fic! **

Chris put in the key in to door to his two bed apartment he shared with Wesker (who was away on business in India) and his (evil) cat Socks. He chucked the key in the bowl that was next to the door and bent down to give the cat some attention. Socks started purring and jumped up at Chris, demanding to be held, he picked up the grey tabby and started stroking him.

"Why on earth are you being my friend today?" Chris asked, tickling the cat under the chin to elicit a purr from him.

"Chris? Stop dawdling and come in here, I have a surprise for you" The voice from the sitting room made Chris freeze… Wesker wasn't supposed to be home for another two days., and what's worse.. he had a surprise for Chris… last time that happened Wesker had brought Chris a skimpy maids outfit and ordered him to be his slave and to call him master.

"Coming Wesker" Chris called, he took of his boots and padded over to the door of the sitting room, what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor and he made to reach for his gun. There, at Wesker's lap was a baby tiger, no bigger than a small dog.

"Don't you dare unhook your gun Redfield, Phobos is a good tiger" as if to reiterate his point, he scratched the cub on his head. Chris marvelled at how he knew then felt a small ball of fuzz rub up against his leg, he looked down.

"So that's why you're my friend, Socks… Your human has a new pet" Chris put the gun away and walked over to Wesker. He planted a kiss on his head and looked at the small tiger. "Phobos?" Chris asked.

"Yes, He was the Greek god of fear. He was the personification of Terror and Horror. Son of Ares, the Greek god of war-" Chris silenced him with a kiss.

"yes, I don't need a history lesson in Greek mythology, I just want to know why on earth you have a baby tiger in my sitting room" Chris asked, sitting next to the blonde and letting the tiger climb over him.

"I think you mean _our_ sitting room, and you disapprove of me bringing you a baby tiger?" Wesker asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, I do… It's so impossibly illegal" Chris said, scritching the tiger behind the ear "However, it is a nice gesture... Bringing me a tiger cub... I suppose in a way it's kind of romantic..." Wesker wrinkled his nose at the word 'romantic' "but, what I really wanna know is... How did you get it from India, where they're endangered, to here through customs?" Chris asked, letting the cub lick his hand.

"I have my ways..." Chris shot Wesker a look, urging him to explain. Wesker let out a short breath "I have my own plane Christopher. Do you really think that I would go on a _commercial _airline?" Wesker rolled his eyes at Chris's apparent stupidity.

"Dude, I was just asking" Chris jumped as Socks jumped onto his lap. Wesker glanced at Socks with an odd expression, he held out his hand to stroke his kitty and was slightly put out that Socks, the cat that was going to take over the world with him, was ditching him for Chris. "Um, Wesker... Socks hate you because of Phobos... He's jealous" Chris explained, Wesker's eyebrows shot up.

"Jealous... Oh, I see" Wesker smiled and pushed Phobos off and picked up Socks. Stroking him "Don't worry... Phobos is Chris's kitty, not mine. Your my own little kitty cat" Wesker grinned when Socks started purring. Chris went to pet Socks but got swiped and hissed at.

"Yep... he's back to normal" Chris laughed, Wesker smirked at this and got up, he put a leash on Phobos and led him to the crate he had brought for him. Phobos got in and Wesker locked the crate behind him, and went over to Chris. He moved Socks out the way and pinned Chris to the sofa.

"I expect something in return for buying you a tiger cub" Wesker pulled Chris on top of him and kissed him. Chris sighed into his mouth. Moving his hands down to unbuckle Wesker's belt. Wesker pushed Chris to his knees in front of him Chris's hands coming to his flies undoing it and pulling Wesker's trousers down to get better access to his member. Chris grinned and started mouthing Wesker's hard on through his boxer shorts. Wesker groaned when Chris started using his teeth, he pulled his boxers down to release his ever growing erection. Chris gripped his member and started stroking, he got his mouth and blew on the head biting it gently, then moving his head to take Wesker into his throat. Swallowing to allow more into his throat, stopping a little above the base, he lifted his head and grazed his teeth over his shaft, his hand coming to cup Wesker's balls. Wesker groaned at that thrust his hips forward to get Chris to take him further into his mouth, Chris smirked and held his hips down. Wesker groaned and let his head fall back. Chris took him into his mouth and started to suck in earnest, hollowing out his cheeks to create more friction. Wesker groaned again and grabbed his hands holding his hips and intertwined their fingers. He started fucking Chris's mouth, Chris swallowing to give the blonde more pleasure. He groaned and let out a little shout. Chris chuckled, the vibrations shooting through Wesker's groin, he moaned, thrusting his hips up, Chris started sucking harder, using his teeth to bring Wesker to orgasm. Chris bit down on Wesker's member which sent him over the edge. He came down Chris's throat, the brunette swallowing every drop, Chris released him with a long drawn out lick up his shaft and around the head to make sure he didn't miss anything. He pulled up Wesker's boxers and slipped them on, bring himself to sit on Wesker's lap. He moved to kiss Wesker.

"There? Was that thanks enough?" Chris asked, kissing Wesker again. He grimaced

"Yes, that was… However, I must ask, before you kiss me again, I wish for you to brush your teeth. There is nothing more off putting than to taste your own come, in someone else's mouth" Wesker said, holding Chris's hips. He moved his head, to kiss Chris's neck instead. His hand went to his groin. "And if you want me to rectify your… Ahem… Problem… I suggest you do it now and then wait for me in the bedroom, I'd say I rather missed you when I was away" Wesker said, Chris shot up and ran out the room, Wesker got up and grabbed his trousers off the floor and placed them over the back of the sofa. He walked over to the cage where Phobos was currently curled up and unhooked the latch. They would have to move to a larger location soon if they wanted to house a fully grown tiger.

"Hey, Wesker?" The man in question turned to the door and looked at Chris who was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and sporting a very nice erection. Wesker made a non committal sound in the back of his throat. Chris continued. "How are we going to keep, and afford, a tiger? More importantly, What does a tiger eat?" Chris asked, cocking his head to the side. Wesker smirked.

"Again, you underestimate me Christopher… I have thought of it all…Don't you worry" Wesker grinned. "Now, why are you not naked in bed, waiting for me?" Wesker asked, Chris smiled and walked back to the bedroom. Wesker smirked yet again and made a mental note to buy Chris things more often if it meant he was going to get laid.

**A.N. Not sure where that came from… Anyway… Please R&R and I'll give cookies! Again… Sorry for the rant in the first authors note. **

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
